Sudden needs to produce large quantities of particulate filled flexible sacks or bags from a central storage location or caches can occur often without the necessary time or infrastructure to create permanent processing solutions.
For example, large numbers of sandbags are used each year to protect property from the harmful flooding occurring in and around oceans, rivers, lakes and other waterways when faced with a sudden prospect of flooding.
In other situations, bulk particulate material mounds or stores of grains, fertiliser, silage and the like may also need to be repacked for ease of handling/transportation from a central location to another place. Cost, location or other constraints may require filling particulate material into the bags or sacks to be performed without the construction of automatic filling stations or permanent infrastructure.
Bags or sacks may typically prepared by manually filling each bag using a shovel or other manual device. It would be appreciated that this approach is quite slow and labor intensive, typically requiring one person to hold the sack or bag and another to shovel the particulate material. Using this approach means that a large number of workers produce only a relatively modest number of filled bags. Particularly in relation to filling sand bags, the need for filling the bags or sacks can arise at multiple locations and under pressing time constraints.